


Shades of Blue

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“What is all this?” Your wife asked as she walked into your bedroom. She’d apparently had the longest day at work. She was ridiculously horny to the point where it hurt, and she hadn’t wanted to go into work today. Being the good professional that she was, she did anyway, but throughout the day she’d been texting you to say how much she couldn’t wait to get home. 

A particular text had read, “I want your tongue between my legs.”

You’d give her all that and more. How did you end up with the most beautiful, angelic-looking, but devilishly brained woman in the world? “These are the treasures I picked up on the way home from work. I, your loving wife, am going to make you come over and over again and then have you fall asleep in my arms. How does that sound?” 

JJ crawled onto the bed, the various toys dipping into the center of the mattress as she kissed you. “That sounds amazing. I don’t know why I’m so pent up.” 

You counted off on your hand. JJ was always the horniest the week before her period, as were you. “You’re getting your period soon.” 

“Goddammit,” she muttered, laughing against your neck as you caught her and cuddled her against you. “How many times do you think you can make me cum? Because I’m already on the edge of number one.”

For a few moments, you thought about it, wondering how many times might be too much for her body. “I want to try for 8, but if you’re too overwhelmed, you can call it off at any time. Just say blue.”

“Why blue?”

You glanced to the side at the array of toys, all in shades of blue; JJ’s favorite color. “Ah,” she laughed, sliding her fingers underneath your shirt and pushing it upward. She placed her lips against your skin and suckled slightly, traveling up the length of your stomach until she got to your see-through bra. She marveled at how puckered your nipples were already and licked at them, but this was about her, so you flipped her over peeled off her shirt.

“A light blue bra,” you said, your cheeks already flushed with need. God you had the most beautiful wife in the world. “Why am I not surprised?”

Bending down, you took her nipple in between your teeth and rolled in gently, doing the same with your hips. Although your jeans separated you both, JJ started to pant heavily. She really wasn’t kidding about having been on edge all day. You brought her nipples to taut peaks before moving down and pressing your palm against her center. Before you even had the denim down her legs, she was arching upward with the shaking of her first orgasm. “I told you I’m on edge.” 

“I can see that,” you said as you took off her panties. She was slick and ready and waiting for you, and you couldn’t think of anything you wanted to do more than fulfill her wish of having your head between her legs. As you licked up her slit, she whimpered softly and arched herself into your mouth.

JJ looked down to where you lay. “I can’t tell you how sexy I find this image.”

“Maybe you should take a picture for posterity,” you winked. Within another few minutes, you’d brought her second orgasm to a head as she cried out. She reached out and grabbed for one of the toys. It was a very realistic dildo – minus the light blue color of course.

“I want you to use this one,” she said mischievously, rolling the dildo around in her hands.

With a smile, you grabbed the dildo from her and kissed up her body, leaving little trails of fire behind that had your beautiful wife covered in a sheen of sweat. Not many people looked good sweating, but JJ did, especially like right now. After taking her mouth in a heated kiss, you traveled back down to her center and licked at the dildo before placing it at her entrance. Inch by inch, her slickness enveloped the realistic member. You couldn’t help but watch as her lips enveloped the lengthy object. Her body reacted so suddenly, her skin alight with pleasure.

Once she’d fully taken the dildo, you pursed your lips against her clit. You started out slowly, wanting to drag out this orgasm-fest as long as possible, but when you heard her whimper, you wanted more, and you knew what would give you those slight cries you felt in your core. Sticking your tongue out, you flicked against her sensitive bundle of nerves and began moving the dildo at an even quicker pace. “Oh my god, Y/N,” she cried, her thighs tightening around your head like a vice. “Please.” You felt her fingers in your hair, coaxing you on, and almost came yourself, your hips involuntarily grinding against the bed. 

You huffed and puffed as she let her legs relax. “I’m thinking you’re going to tap out after another one or two,” you laughed, kissing down her legs as you reached for the strap-on. “But before you tap out, I need to put this on, no matter how silly it looks, and look you right in the eyes as I take you over and over again.” 

Her face blushed with anticipation, watching and stifling a giggle as you strapped on the device. It did look a little ridiculous, but there was something about it that really, really turned you on. Maybe it was the fact that you’d be up close and personal. Maybe it was the fact that JJ would be taking a subservient role, when she was always so powerful at work. You weren’t sure, but you couldn’t wait, crawling over her body.

Before you could even think, you found yourself hovering above her head. “Suck on it.” She took the device between her lips, giving it a little bit of lubrication before you placed it between her legs. Given that you weren’t a guy, you had to adjust to the thrusting technique, but within minutes JJ was cresting over the wave of yet another orgasm. Number four if you were keeping track.

You’d buried your head in her neck as she cried out your name and clutched her hands tightly at your back. “Oh fuck, I love you,” she giggled. “I don’t think I’m gonna make eight…at all.” 

“I know,” you replied, taking her lips in yours again. “But I missed looking into your eyes as you came, so I wanna go for one more.”

Now completely comfortable with the thrusting movement, you took in the picture of your wife’s mouth dropping open. The litany of sounds that escaped her brought a pool of arousal between your own legs. “I love you, Jennifer Jareau,” you breathed. Before had been frenetic. Now it was languid and loving. She arched up into you, biting her lip as the final orgasm crested. “Look at me.”

She’d unknowingly closed her eyes, so she forced them open to gaze into your eyes as she fell over the edge for the fifth time. “You look so beautiful when you’re coming.” You peppered her face in kisses and pulled out of her, discarding the strap-on and coming to rest at her side. When you ran your finger up her swollen slit, she arched into you. 

“Blue…blue…I can’t take it anymore.”

You chuckled against her back and pulled up the comforter. Of course it was a light blue. “Comfortable now? Feel better?”

“So much better,” she laughed, lazily bringing up her hand to caress the side of your face. “Maybe next time we go for six. But I get to torture you.”

“Torture?” You laughed. “I don’t think what I just put you through could be qualified as torture.”

“We’ll see if you’re singing the same tune tomorrow when you’re moaning my name.”


	2. Eleven in Twelve

“Morning,” JJ yawned, sleepily stretching out her muscles. After an amazing five orgasms the night before, she’d fallen asleep in your arms. “Sleep well?”

Nodding, you turned over and faced her, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose before moving toward her mouth. “What about you?” You giggled. She’d been so unbelievably horny the night before and you’d worn her out. 

“Slept like a baby.”

“You’re my baby.”

Your wife’s smile practically melted you into the bed. She rolled on top of you, kicking her legs lazily as she kissed your collarbone. “How about we go make breakfast and then you allow me to torture you?”

“Again, I don’t think what we did last night qualifies as torture for you, but whatever it is, I’m all for it.”

You decided on pancakes. They seemed the perfect compliment to lazy, morning sex. “What are you doing?” You laughed. JJ’s hand was snaking its way down your stomach and into your panties as you flipped the pancakes on the griddle. 

“Working on orgasm number one,” she giggled as she nipped at your neck. “You gave me five last night, so my goal is six.”

She knew how much you loved getting off in places other than bed. Whether it was out in public or in the midst of your daily chores, it didn’t matter. You were putty in her hands. As you delicately flipped the first batch of pancakes, her nimble fingers slipped between your folds. “Mmm..Jayge…”

“Concentrate,” she laughed. “We need food for fuel.”

Her fingers were magic. How the fuck were you supposed to concentrate when her fingertips were pressing insistently on your clit? Leaving the pancakes on the plate and the rest of the batter in the bowl, you reached back and started playing with her hair as she drew out your first orgasm. “I have such a talented wife,” you smiled.

For a few minutes, you peeled apart a few pancakes, feeding each other bite after bite. That was enough now. Both of you had enough food; all you wanted was to drown in her crystal blue eyes.

As she backed you into your bedroom, the arousal slipped down your legs, dripping into your panties before they were ripped off and your were pushed down onto the bed. “Mine,” she said.

Her mouth hovered over your sex for a moment, her eyes never leaving yours while heavy breaths rattled through you. “Please, Jayge.”

“Please what?”

“Taste me…”

A low grumble escaped her as she dipped her head to taste your arousal. “Mmmm..” Her tongue eagerly lapped at your folds. Your clit was throbbing and your nipples had been turned into hardened peaks, waiting to be lavished with equal attention. It didn’t take long for her to bring about a second orgasm, relentlessly licking up your juices as you arched into her mouth. “That was almost too easy,” she giggled.

You grabbed at the back of her neck and brought her mouth to yours, tasting your own desperation off the softness of her lips. “I think you’re gonna have to really work to get me to six.”

“I’m more than willing to work,” she replied as her mouth ghosted over your nipple. The slight touch made you gasp. “And I think I have the third one on lockdown.”

That she did. Orgasms three and four were easily drawn from you through the use of JJ’s deft fingers and sweet tongue. “Two more,” she said when she noticed the strain in your voice and the tiredness of your muscles. She knew how to drain you of everything you had, and it was the most delicious feeling. “Legs open, love.”

Every breeze and every slight touch made you quiver. Opening up your legs and keeping them that way was easier said than done. “Keep them open,” she breathed. When her fingers tapped your clit, your legs nearly closed, but she stopped them with firm hands. “That can’t be that hard can it?” She asked coyly. 

“It’s as hard as my nipples,” you laughed. 

She bent down and took one of your hardened peaks between her teeth. As she rolled it around in her mouth, her first two fingers entered you, her thumb resting on your sensitive bundle of nerves. Sliding in and out, her fingers became soaked in your slickness. She brought them out and held them to you. “Taste.”

Her fingers slipped inside your mouth. The desperation was palpable. Placing them back into your sex, she moved them deliberately and added the heat of her mouth to the mix. More than once, you felt another orgasm crest, but you’d been brought to the edge and back again so many times now that it became increasingly more difficult to come. Her lips pursed around your clit and she coaxed her fingers forward, gliding along your g-spot and making you cry out. “Holy fuck, JJ!”

“One more. I think you can make it.”

“I don’t know,” you said honestly. Your muscles were shaking. She was relentless. But you’d be lying if you said that that wasn’t one of the things you loved about her - her steadfast desire to make you feel good. “But you can try.”

She took it for what it was. A challenge.

Before, it had been frenzied - needy - but on her journey to bring about one more orgasm, your wife took this painfully slowly. Her fingers fluttered over your sex like feathers floating toward the ground. Her tongue teased at your clit gently, almost as if she was afraid she’d devour you if she went any faster. 

Teasing. So much teasing. You were on the brink - it was almost painful to stay there. You could call it if you wanted to…but you didn’t want to, you wanted the release. “Please, baby,” you breathed. 

Her mouth encompassed your sensitivity, her tongue washing over your clit as you held your breath. JJ had to remind you to breath, to fully take in what she was doing - to sink into the overwhelming sensations. The last straw to push you over the edge came when she pressed her tongue roughly against your clit while raking her fingernails over your breasts and down the entirety of your torso. 

“Fuck!”

Your hands flew down from above your head and into her hair to push her further into your arching body. She held your thighs open though they were desperate to close, riding out your high until you were a quaking mess underneath the eagerness of her mouth. “Should we go for seven?” She asked.

“No!” You yelled. “I tap out! I can’t take it anymore.”

Your wife giggled and kissed up the length of your stomach. You found yourself sinking further into the mattress. “So what are we going to do today?” She wondered. 

“How about a nap?”

“We just got up like 45 minutes ago!”

“I’ve had six orgasms since then!” She chuckled against your skin and yawned. “See you’re tired too.”

“I guess I could use a nap. 11 orgasms between the 2 of us in the course of 12 hours is pretty exhausting.”

Damn straight. “Then maybe later we can cuddle on the couch naked later?”

“That sounds like the perfect day.”


End file.
